


Courtship is Hard When You Are Going To War

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: They have so little time to get ready, Tony is starting to wonder if they can even do this.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: The Representative [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Courtship is Hard When You Are Going To War

The first three months after everything had been revealed was rough. Tony found himself running between the two worlds, going to council meetings and battle strategy meetings, explaining as much as he could about the visions he had once had to both sides. Admittedly, more than one person had asked him to bring them back, but Loki had taken a firm stance against it. He refused to undo the block until Tony could prove some ability to control the magic in his body.

Thankfully, Tony was learning from the best. Loki had offered to teach him and Tony was pretty quick on the uptake. He had at least learned how to shift his magic into makeshift weapons, though they were still pretty fragile. He hoped to be able to make something of use soon.

Meanwhile, Hela and Loki took it upon themselves to search the realms for any and all information they could get on Thanos. Thanos, as far as they could find, did have some kind of army working with him, though they weren’t sure how big the army was. Bit by bit, they built up an image of what they could expect. And it wasn’t looking too promising.

“Thanos has three stones that we know of: Mind Stone, Realty Stone and Power Stone.” Loki said darkly.

“Which means there are three he doesn’t have yet. Soul Stone, Space Stone and Time Stone.” Tony replied.

“We have two so far.” Hela stated.

“Yeah, thanks to Fury and Mister Magicman.” Tony rolled his eyes.

To find out a very powerful mage was living, quite literally under his nose, had been rather annoying. He had just appeared one day out of the blue at a council meeting, stating his name was Doctor Strange and he had the Time Stone.

“At least we know they are protected.” Thor said calmly.

“Fury refuses to give it up. Mister Sparklefingers said he had his under control. Let’s just hope he doesn’t get cold feet.” Tony replied.

“Has Fury heard from his so-called ally?” Thor asked.

“Not last I checked, but he did say she was halfway across the galaxy, so who the hell knows when she’ll pop up.” Tony grumbled.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling a type of bone deep wariness. Along with finding the Time Stone, Tony had approached some metahumans that Fury had been tracking like Bruce Banner and two twins from Sokovia. It was then a king from the hidden kingdom of Wakanda approached and offered his aid as well. He had no idea how that king had gotten wind of the invasion, but from what he could see, Wakanda would be especially useful in the fight, so Tony really wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth.

“Still no word on the Captain?” Thor asked.

Tony scowled.

“Not a peep. Fury said Natasha was with him, but who the fuck knows where they are.” Tony muttered.

“I understand they have their priorities, but are we sure that is the correct course of action?” Thor asked.

“He seemed convinced he could find us more allies. I just hope he’s right.” Tony admitted.

Hela straightened up and stretched.

“There is no point about thinking in ‘what ifs’. We should take a break for tonight, get some rest.” She said that, though she eyed the other three with a smirk.

Tony resisted the urge to hit her with something. The courting had been slow going with all the stuff going on around them, but Thor and Loki both wanted to do it right. Somehow they got word to Pepper, Happy, Jarvis and Rhodney about their intentions towards the genius (Tony had a sneaky suspicion a certain captain had something to do with that.) Pepper and Rhodey had all, but broken down his door when they found out. The memory was actually quite amusing.

It had been a normal, slow morning in the Tower. Tony was taking the time to actually sit and get some breakfast when...

“TONY STARK!” Tony jumped and almost dropped his favorite mug, startled by the loud yelling.

“Um, in here?” Tony called from the kitchen.

Pepper and Rhodey stormed into the room and Tony stared at them with wide eyes.

“Ok, whatever it is, I didn’t do it. They can’t prove shit.” Tony said quickly.

He had been on the receiving end of their little tag team one too many times to not recognize the lecture about to come. Though this time, he had no idea what he had done to earn such a tongue lashing. Pepper stopped, looking confused, but Rhodey brushed right past her.

“When were you going to tell us, man! I thought we were friends!” Rhodey said, clapping him on the shoulder with a bright smile.

Tony stared at him and then at Pepper.

“Umm, about what?” Tony asked.

Pepper huffed and crossed her arms.

“The courting, Tony! Why didn’t you tell us!” Pepper demanded.

Tony stared at her, wide eyed before looking at his best man.

“Wait, how do you two know about that?” Tony asked.

“I do apologize, Sir. I believe they both received the letters the brothers sent.” Jarvis piped in.

“Letters? What letters!” Tony demanded.

“Tony, relax, ok? King Thor and Advisor Loki both sent us each a letter asking for our blessing in courting you. I guess you got one too, Jarvis?” Rhodey explained.

Tony went red and buried his face in his hands.

“Ohhh, they did not!” he said angrily.

“Actually, Sir, they did and it was rather well written and heartfelt. Besides, it is only proper for them to ask your family for their blessing. According to what documented research I could find anyway.” Jarvis explained.

There was a pause and then Tony looked at Pepper and Rhodey. Family? Yeah, that actually made a lot of sense.

“So…?” Tony stressed.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

“I gave mine.” Pepper said.

“Me too! Figured any idiots who wanted to keep you around must be nuts! Maybe just crazy enough to keep you in line and out of trouble for once!” Rhodey laughed.

Tony huffed and pushed him before pausing.

“Wait, did anyone else get a letter?” Tony asked.

All of a sudden, the elevator dinged and they heard wailing. The three looked at each other.

“Happy got a letter too, Sir.” Jarvis said simply.

“Great.” Tony drawled as Happy came into the room, sobbing loudly and yelling his name.

It had been one of the most embarrassing, yet oddly supportive days he had ever had. Pepper, Rhodey, Jarvis and Happy (after he stopped crying) all happily gave their blessings and Tony had never felt more loved or cared for. The fact that Loki and Thor had both sent separate letters to what they considered his family had been amazingly sweet. Tony had still given them an earful for not warning him first, but whatever.

Admittedly, there hadn’t been a lot of time to actually do the whole courting thing. Besides random dinners and some alone time with each one, Tony had barely been in Asgard long enough to spend more time with either man. Some days, he totally forgot they were courting him at all.

“I supposed she is right.” Thor said frustrated.

He was annoyed by the lack in progress, both in the war-front effort and in the courtship. Things were moving much too slow for his liking.

“As always. Goodnight boys.” Hela walked off and Tony watched her go before turning his attention to the files before him.

“There must be something we are missing.” Tony mumbled.

A hand was placed over the document he was reading and Tony huffed as he glared at Loki.

“I was reading that.” Tony snapped.

“That you were, but we have read these reports a million times already. One more read through, after we have all slept, will help us more.” Loki reasoned.

“Loki is quite right. Let us get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day.” Thor nodded sagely.

Tony rubbed his eyes and wondered. Wondered how they were going to stop this creature from ruining all they knew and loved. Stop him from wiping out the worlds with little to no care over who he murdered. How? How!

“Man of Iron?” Tony could barely hear Loki over the sound of his own gasping breaths and pounding heart.

Everything seemed to be closing in, everything seemed so dark and hard. How was he going to do this? How was he going to save all he knew and love? He needed those answers or what good was he!  His hand was placed on someone’s chest and he looked up to see Thor standing there.

“Breath with me. In, out.” Thor took deep breaths and Tony did too.

After some time, he felt better, if not emotionally and mentally exhausted. The panic attacks had become a regular thing, so much so that Thor and Loki had learned how to handle them. Thor took Tony into his arms and he felt Loki press against his back.

“We will stop this, that I promise you.” Thor muttered into his hair.

Tony just closed his eyes.


End file.
